Different: a TaKari by Soulhope
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: its something thats all i can say...


Different: a TaKari by Soulhope

Different: a TaKari by Soulhope.

Tk has been to England, Canada and the U.S. he is still the same in was but he has changed in corrector he is a lone wolf now and has lost the twinkle of happiness in his eyes will his love of Kari and the love she develops for him change his attitude and bring back the twinkle of happiness to his eyes find out now…

Tk was happy to go back to Odiba Japan even thou his expression stayed the same he has not smiled in the nine years that he has been away. He was now longer the happy nine-year-old boy with a twinkle of happiness in his eyes that he yous to be: now he was a muscular eighteen-year-old lone wolf with cold hard sad eyes no matter what even when he is happy. His mom had noticed that change and that was the reason for her to get him an apartment in Odiba near his father and brother and a car for him to yous. She would give him money until he got a job. Now that that was done all he had to do was get on a plane and fly to Japan. 

Once he got to Japan his father and brother where waiting for him there. " Hay squirt is that you good to see you again Tk." Matt said and gave Tk a hug. " How are you son and good to see you again you have grown beiger then me and Matt." His father said also giving him a hug. Then they drove in two cars one was Tks they brat him to his apartment and gave him the keys. " Your staff was brat over yesterday so all you have to do is unpack every thing when you get home tomorrow after school. That's it good by sun see you around." With that they left Tk alone. 

The next morning tk woke up earlier then normal he got up with an hour and a half to get ready for school. He made himself breakfast. Then he got ready for school and left locking up after him he got in his car and when't to school. 

He parks his car and walks into school to get his schedule before any one else got there then he looks at his watch and sees that he has a half an hour before zero period so he went for a walk. When he notes a girl about the same age panting in the middle of the street it look't like she was having asthma attack. Then he notices a semi truck heading towards her and it look't like the driver did not see her so he reacted he ran at the girl and dives at her knocking them both out of the way into safety. Then he quickly finds the girls inhaler and uses it on her since she is coughing very badly and she can't do it her self. He puts it to her mouth and presses down on it to quell her coughing. " Are you ok?" he asks but she past out sow he looks for a card that tells him who to call he fond it and read it: 

My name is Kari Kamiya I live at 555-east Odiba apartment building please bring me there or to the school nurse thank you. ' Same building I moved into yesterday.' Tk thought.

Tk knew the nurse's office was not open yet so he put her in his car buckled her up and drove to the building. He got out and picks her up and carried her to the apartment and knocks on the door. Tai opens the door and then asks, " What happened to her." Tk explains what happened and then lays her down on the couch. As Tai gets his mom. When she came out she got some bad smelling odor thing and she woke up. " What happened to me?" Kari asks. " This boy saved your life you should thank him Kari thanks to his fast reactions you are here with us now." Kari's mom said. 

" Thank you mister what's your name" Kari asks. " My name is TK Takaishi and its good to see you again Kari." Tk said. At that the intoner Kamiya family gave him a hug at the same time. " Where are you living now Tk did you and mother move back to Japan?" Ms. Kamiya asks. " No my mom is till in the us she got me an apartment in this vary building the one next to you guys I live alone and I gist got back today my mom thought it would be good for me to be in Japan with my friends I have not made any in the past nine years because of all the moving we did." Tk said. " Well if you ever wont to eat with company you can come over."

Ms. Kamiya said. " Kari do you want a rid to school Ill be happy to take you that is if you don't have a car." Tk said. " Id like it a lot if you toke me every day Tk." Kari said. " Ok then lets go its almost time for school to start Kari good by every one.' Tk said. " Goodbye Tai goodbye mom dad see you after school." Kari said. Then they got in Tks car and drove to school. " Tk I have a boyfriend and I would like you to meat him is that ok with you." Kari asks. " Ya its ok with me." Tk said still in the cold tone he has had for nine years. " Tk what happen to you that changed you so much?" she asks. " I went hard a long time ago when I left. I do not like to talk about it ok Kari." Tk said. " OK. Tk I still consider you my best friend I hope you do to." She stated. " I do still think of you as my best friend Kari." Tk said with something Kari recognized his voce even thou vide of emotion still was full hope. 

When they got to school a boy with hair like Tai's came up to Tks car and said " who are you with my girl." " Davis this is Tk he is an old friend he just moved back to Japan and he only knows a few people including his half brother Matt Ishida so could you get to now him a little better before you do that again he will be driving me to school from now on and that's that ok." Kari said. " Ok Kari. Hi my name is Davis Motomiya nice to meet you?" he said. " Hi Davis my name is TK Takaishi nice to meet you to." He said. Then they when't in and apparently they hade all the same classes together in the morning but Tk had auto shop in the afternoon. 

At lunch Matt came by. " Tk want to go to lunch with me I want to now what happened to over the years." Matt said. " Ok matt lets go." But every girl and boy stormed Matt and asks for autographs. " Ok one at a time and by the why this is my younger brother TK Takaishi and I will give him and five of his friends bask stage passes and front row seats for my consorts." Matt said and at that point TK Takaishi became the most popular boy in school. " Matt I have two questions first. What are you talking about?" Tk said. " That's right you gist moved back I'm a popular rock star now and the other question is." Matt said. " Can Kari and her boyfriend and my new friend Davis come with." Tk asks. " Y not they can come two Tk." Matt said. At that they went to lunch. 

At lunch Matt started to ask Tk questions. " So Tk do you have any tattoos." Matt said as a joke. " Yes actually I do see." Tk said taking off his leather jacket showing them a tattoo of a lone wolf on his right Muscular arm. " Cool tattoo Tk when did you get it?" they all ask at once. "When I was sixteen." Tk said. " Dos mom now about it Tk." Matt said. " Yes Matt she dos she but it for my sixteenth birthday. Ok?" Tk said. When they finish't eating it was time to go back to school and back to class Tk left Davis and Kari and when't to auto shop will they when't to there other classes. But Tk asks Kari a question before they left. " Hay Kari cud I buy you diner some time as friends I mean." " Shore when you get your job y not and Tk don't forget that you can come over whenever you want to eat lunch diner or breakfast ok." Kari said. " Ok Kari I will remember that see you after school bye. With that he left. " Y dos Tk get to eat over when ever he wants.' Davis asks. " Because one he lives alone two he is a dear friend and three he saved my life to day." Then Kari began to explain the event that happened earlier that day. At auto shop… when Tk introduced himself he was seated next to a sixteen-year-old boy and a eighteen-year-old-boy. " Hi I'm Tk Takaishi what's your name?" Tk asks. " Hi my name is Cody Hida I'm Cody Hida I'm one of the new digidestined what you have a d-3 you are a new digidestined two it's an honor to meat you." Cody said. " Hi I'm Ken ___ (A/N I need kens Japanese name and his last name and digimons name I know who it is but can not spell it please e-mail it to me or put in the review.) I am also a new digidestined nice to met you I we have herd a lot about you from Kari I hope we cane work together and be friends." Ken said. " Ok and I have seen you guys in action and has a digimon named Angemon ever help you guys out?" Tk said. " Yes he has how do you now about that we have tried to find that person but Kari said it was you." The last part was said in a realization tone and they said it at the same time. " You have figure it out that it was me good job." Tk said. " Kids this is your last year of auto shop so you will rebelled a old car and make it new. You can have three partners in this project and you can pick them ok you may begin." The Teacher said. " Hay Tk do you want to work with us on this project." Ken asks. " Y not but I will have to get a job but we can yous my place to work on it I live alone." Tk said. " What you live by your self but what about your mom?" Cody said." Cody you do not have to weary my mom is ok she thought it would good for me to live in Japan but she cod not give up the good job she has she lives in the U.S. ok Cody." TK said. " I'll go tell Mr.Takhiya we will be partners ok." Ken said. After class they went their serpent whys for now tk dropt Kari home and when't to find a well paying job at one of the auto shop close to his home. 

He was to start tomorrow after school so he when't home. As he sat there he thought about going over to the Kamiya's in the end he decided to make them diner to celebrate him getting a job. He when't over to the Kamiya's place and knocks on the door Ms. Kamiya answers. " Hi m Ms. Kamiya. I jest got a job and to celebrate I thought I'd cook you guys diner to night if its ok with you I mean." Tk asks. " We would be honored to Tk what time." Ms. Kamiya said. " I will come and get you when its don and bring a few chars I only have three so you need to bring two more ok." Tk said. " Ok Tk we will." Ms. Kamiya said. With that said Tk went to make diner.

Latter that night at diner… " Tk where did you learn to cook like this I have never had any thing as good as this." Ms. Kamiya said with a smile. " I learned to cook like this when my mom did worked France." Tk said with a smile on his face. " So Tk where did you get a job at?" Kari asks. " I got a job at Jims auto shop it pays well to I start tomorrow after school." Tk said. " Cool." Kari said excitedly. 

The next month… Tk was at the school a normal clothes dance when Kari ran up to him with tears in her eyes. " Tk Davis spiked the punch and I had a lot I'm drunk I need a rid home will you give me one." She asks. " Yes." He said then he took out his cell phone and celled the cops " hello this is TK Takaishi I'm at Odiba high and a boy spiked the punch could you send some one to arrest him please I will keep him here." Tk said. " Ok we will send a unit over there right now goodbye." The lady on the other end said and hung up. 

Tk ended up getting in a fight with Davis to keep him there but he never throw a punch he gist tackled him and took him down (A/N Davis is drunk too.) when the cops came they arrested Davis and put him in the drunk tank he would get off with a warning because he was still a miner. 

" Officers you do not have to whey about this girl I live alone =in the apartment next-door I will bring her home ok." Tk said and the he was allowed. When he got home he put Kari in his bed then when't to tell her parents what happened. " Ms. And Mr. Kamiya Davis spiked the punch and Kari got very drunk she is in my room and Davis was arrested and I think she should stay there for the night I take my couch and tell her what happened tomorrow morning and feed her breakfast if that's ok with you I mean." Tk said and Ms. And Mr. Kamiya agreed with it.

The next morning Kari woke up in Tks bed and had a bad headache. " Good morning Kari there is a bloody marry for you on the table that I made with your folks permission drink it down ok it will get rid of your headache ok." Tk said and Kari obeyed. " Tk I have to ask this ok did we sleep together last night?" Kari said." No I took the couch." He said looking strait in her eyes. " Breakfast is ready lets eat Kari." Tk said. " Chocolate chip pancakes you remembered that they are my favored." She said. " I don't forget things easily that's how I remembered." Tk said. Then Tk told her what happened last night. " I think I should brake up with Davis.' Kari said. " If that that is how you feel he should be out of the drunk tank by now so you can see him but I have to go to work see ya at dinner I think I will eat with you and your family tonight bye Kari. By the why you can call Davis and tell him to meat you at the shop if you are afraid that he might tri to stay with you." Tk said. Latter that day at Jims auto shop Tk was finshing up on Izzys car when Kari came with Davis. " Davis I think we should see other people you spiking the punch was the last straw we are over." Kari said. " Look I promise I won't do any thing like that again Kari don't leave me Kari." Davis said. Gist then Tk steps " look she dos not want to see you any more Davis so gist be friends and not more ok." Tk said. " Ok and what are you doing here Tk I thought you would be at a party or something." Davis said. " I can't go to things like that I have to work on the weekends I work here. Don't why about Kari I'm going to take my lunch brake so I give her a rid home ok." Tk said. " Ok tk see you around." Davis said and then left. " Kari, let's get you home are you hungry I could swing by McDonalds I'm going there any was?" Tk said. " Tk I am hungry but do you have the time to go." Kari said. " Yes I do it's a five minuet drive to McDonalds and five to get to your house it will take a half hour to do every thing and besides I get a hour lunch but only take half of it I eat and work." Tk said. 

After Tk drops off Kari he heads back to work. " Tk you are you are back five minuets later than normal I was wandering what took you so long." Tks boss asks politely. " I had to drop a friend off at her apartment and she is not my girlfriend ok." He said and was about to go back to work when his boss said, " Tk I'm going to give you holidays off with pay if you agree to be on call." " Ok Jim I will take it thank you and you now the prom is coming up and id appreciate it if I could have the day off and not be on call if its ok." Tk said. " Of cores its ok you will gist used up a vacation day though you still have three weeks left though I don't want to be arrested fore over working you." Jim said. " Don't why I'm 18 and am living on my own you don't have to why ok. And I will be taking winter brake off." Tk said. 

Later that night…" Kari I now that you are running for Prom Queen and that I'm running for king and I thought we might go together if you are ok with that." Tk asks " Id love to Tk but only if you go out with me tomorrow? " Kari said. " Ok I will it's a date Kari." Tk said. After the date… Tk walks Kari to her apartment. " Good night Kari." Tk said giving her a kiss on the cheek but Kari trend her head and instead of a kiss on the cheek they got an open mouth kiss. Kari gist returned the kiss over and over again. Would you like me to continue?


End file.
